The present invention relates to a coating composition and, more particularly, relates to a superior, anticorrosive, lacquer-type, coating composition for metals, which composition contains a self-drying resin. The coating composition of the invention is able to form chelate bonds with metal to provide strong adhesion to the metal. Especially, the present invention relates to a coating composition having superior adherence and anticorrosive properties not only when applied to steel plate which is not rusty or which has been treated to remove the rust before the application of the coating, up to the grade of St 2.5 of Swedish Standard SIS 05 59 00, but also when applied to rusty steel plate, insufficiently de-rusted steel plate, zinc-coated steel plate, aluminum and stainless steel.
Lacquer-type coating compositions used in the prior art had only the property of penetrating into rust on steel plate and were used in limited fields because of their reduced adherence and anticorrosive properties.